


KUSHINA & MIKOTO

by user86 (hentaetae)



Series: The Ninth Hokage [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaetae/pseuds/user86
Summary: Why were the powers of the Uzumaki and Uchiha treated so differently? Let's go back to the time of Uzushiogakure and the Uchiha district.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Katou Dan/Tsunade, Kawaki/Uchiha Sarada, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: The Ninth Hokage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175789
Kudos: 2





	KUSHINA & MIKOTO

Kushina and Mikoto chapters follow here.


End file.
